werebeastsfandomcom-20200213-history
Werebeast behaviour/how you know if you are one
Anger Werebeasts experience getting more angry the closer they come to their first transformation. They may get more angry more easily, or more often. Things that wouldn't have bothered them too much before can make them angry. in werebeast form, they can control themselves, but get very, very angry. More beast like Werebeasts act more like a beast the closer they come to their first transformation. They will want to go on all fours and will make the noises of that werebeast, and like the animal the werebeast is. They will get teeth like the werebeast, and if a werecat, possibly also if a werefox, get sharper nails. They will get pointy ears if it is a werecat, werefox, or a werewolf. They may also want to eat humans and maybe other animals. They will get hungry more easily, and may really want raw red meat (like beef). They may get a feeling of wanting to bite things. if they look at bare human arms, they may want to bite into them. There are strong feelings of sneaking, chasing and attacking humans, and running up to them and "play biting" might happen. Basically wanting to use humans as prey. Baring of teeth, growling/hissing, snapping and swiping at unfriendly people might happen. The moon The closer they get to their first transformation, the more werebeasts will love the moon and want to howl, yowl, roar or make a screeching noise at it. Therianthropy Therianthopes are not werebeasts, but feel a connection with an animal. They will love this animal, and if it has a werebeast form, they can become it via spells and other ways to become one. At full moons they have mental shifts, where their mind states become that of the animal. Abilities Different werebeasts have different abilities. *'Werewolves' are able to call to anyone loudly, like a wolf would howl. They are very social. *'Werebears' have thick hair and have a very powerful punch. *'Werecats' are the best at sneaking, have very sharp teeth and nails, can climb trees well, and have good night vision and vision, extremely good hearing, and good smell. *'Werefoxes' are the best at casting spells. They have sharp nails. *'Werebadgers' are prophetic, and have things to do with fortune. *'Werehyenas' are very clever, and can get long hair. They are social. They can be noisy. Signs and behaviours *Anger: see top of page. *After or on the day you become a werebeast, and towards your first transformation, in the mornings, at night, and at random times, bone aches, nausea, and other uncomfortable feelings will occur. *Animal behaviour: second paragraph. *Loving of an animal: you may love the animal that you are as a werebeast, e.g. love of members of the Felidae family if you're a werecat, love of the Canidae family if you are a werewolf or werefox, love of the Hyaenadae family if you are a werehyena, love of the Mustelidae family if you are a werebadger, love of the Ursidae family if you are a werebear. *Weird feelings and noises coming from joints such as your jaw, legs, etc. *(Females) You May get your first period a few days before the first full moon after the birthday you become a werebeast. *You will not transform the next full moon, as your body has only just adjusted to being a werebeast, your body will be prepared the full moon after. Werebeast hybrids Like me, werebeast hybrids are a cross between 2 werebeasts. They may have the signs and behaviour of 1 werebeast, but they transform into a different one. Werebeast hybrids occur when there are 2 different werebeasts in the family. Both genes will be inherited, but the dominant one will decide the transformation. There are spells to make werebeast hybrids the werebeast they could've been. The hybrid may like the werebeast they are not more, if that's what they inherited. They may show liking and characteristics of one werebeast earlier, but when closer to their first transformation, they will like the other more. An extremely odd genetic error occurs in hybrids, where in their second or even later transformation, they become the other werebeast. i am a werebeast hybrid between a werecat and a werehyena.